


2:45am with Peter Parker

by fandom451obsessed



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, POV Second Person, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom451obsessed/pseuds/fandom451obsessed
Summary: You get hurt and Peter is there to comfort you.





	2:45am with Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is the first thing i've ever published so please forgive me if this is an absolute monstrosity

Oh bloody hell why can’t he just pick up the goddamn phone? You’re always here to answer his calls but when the tables are turned-

“Hello?” A voice laced with sleep crackled on the other end.

“Peter thank god! Look I know it’s late but I couldn’t think of who else to call and I really need to get out this rain. I forgot you’re house number though so I thought I’d call you instead of just randomly dropping by on the potentially wrong house and I’m really sorry because I know you were asleep and sorry for going on.”

“Y/N, It’s fine, I wasn’t asleep anyway. I live at number 27, you know where right?”

“Yeah, thank you, I’ll see you soon.”

 Ending the call, you checked the time on your watch. 2:45am, brilliant. You quickened your pace as the rain pelted down harder on your aching head and eventually you reached his house. As soon as you knocked on the door, it flew opened and behind it was a pyjama clad Peter.

 “Christ Y/N what the fuck happened?” He questioned ushering you inside. It was only now that you once again remember you’re split lip, numb fingers, and bleeding nose.

“Ah well, isn’t that an interesting story. However that is for later as I’m sorry to inform you that I think I’m about to faint.”

 

You woke up in unfamiliar dry clothes, later to be identified as Peter’s t-shirt and jogging bottoms that were comically oversized on you. Something cold was pressed against your forehead and as you opened you’re eyes you finally became aware of your surroundings. Peter was holding the ice pack in one hand, cradling your head with the other, both of you were on his sofa with you led on top of him.

“Hi,” You tried to speak but your voice just came out as a hoarse whisper.

“Ready to tell me what happened?” Peter asked, eyebrows knitted in concern.

“Well…” You recalled the whole story, how you were decked on your way home, hit until the unknown attackers became bored. Some of the information was fuzzy, lost in the fog that still remained in your brain, no matter how much ice was placed onto it.

“Darling, that’s terrible. Do you want me to do something about it?” What the hell, since when has he cared enough to call you darling? You’ve never really known where you two stood, despite this you knew you weren’t on pet name level, unless…

“I never got a proper glimpse of their faces, there’s no point.” You shook you’re head, not wanting Peter to end up beaten up as well.

“Just remember, I’m always here for you. No matter what.” And with that, he placed a soft kiss on the top of your head, holding you tighter in his arms.

“I know, I’ll try not to forget that.”

 You smiled up at him as he ran a finger over the slowly healing cut on your lip. You looked into his eyes as he placed the ice pack on his coffee table. It was cluttered with old mugs and glasses, presumably from when he last had friends over. A soft hand cupped your face, thumb caressing your cheek. Peter started to lean forward slowly, you mirrored his movements, closing your eyes until you oh so carefully met in the middle. Your lips overlapped, your bottom lip captured between his lips. You pulled away, already missing the warmth of his lips and soon enough, your lips crashed together once again, no more tentative first touches. Your cut lip collided with his ever so slightly chapped ones, cheeks and ears flushed, Peter teasingly ran his tongue over yours, lightly enough for you to just about feel it. You reached up, running your fingers through his soft hair, whilst his hands steadied themselves onto your waist. Pulling away once again, you could feel his warm, sweet breath fluttering across your face. You could feel your heart beating in your chest, so loud that you were worried Peter could hear it. He brushed hair out of your face and gave you one last heart-warming kiss.

“Get some sleep, you should feel better in the morning.” And with that he rest his head on top of yours and the both of you fell asleep.


End file.
